Si te digo que te odio ¿Me creerías?
by x-Malfoy-x
Summary: Oliver se fue dejando a su amigo Tom cargando un gran cúmulo de sentimientos. Ahora juegan en diferentes equipos y por razones profesionales volverán a encontrarse. Ambos tendrán que enfrentarse y no solo en el campo. Oliver x Tom · Philip x Tom
1. Chapter 1

**Pov Tom~**

Demasiado tiempo ha pasado desde que dejamos de vernos. Y he cambiado tanto desde entonces, que ni yo mismo me reconozco. Pero hay cosas que se niegan a cambiar como lo que un día llegué a sentir por alguien como tú. Alguien que no considero sea merecedor de ese sentimiento, ya que no lo tuvo en cuenta en su momento, ni ahora lo tendrá. Sonara a locura, aun así, es la realidad. Desde que nos separamos al dejar el equipo te colabas en mi mente. No siempre, pero a menudo.

Esos días en que lo hacías me cuestionada el porqué de esa tontería. Me negaba a reconocer que si te seguía pensando, no era solo por costumbre, sino porque seguía muy en el fondo con lo mismo de antes.

Cuando hace unos días volví a encontrarme contigo, tú también habías cambiado. Te veías más maduro. Casi ni te reconocí o más bien no quise hacerlo. Mi corazón se salió del pecho y aunque conseguí controlarme, me descoloque por completo.

¿Como puedes estar enamorado de alguien por tantos años? ¿Sin verle? ¿Sin siquiera hablarle o saber si en ese mismo momento esta con alguien o piensa en otro?

Es perder el tiempo, lo sé. ¿Pero cómo me lo digo a mi mismo? Si en este preciso instante vuelvo a pensarte, vuelvo a ...

Dudo que alguna vez sepas de esto. Ya que me encargaré personalmente de que no te enteres. Mi orgullo se hundiría. Y lo aprecio. Me mantiene a flote.

Es tan irónico. El como alguien puede meterse en tu vida, sin avisar, sin permiso y quedarse allí el tiempo que quiera. Estúpido niñato. Porque tuviste que tener esa jodida atracción que me hizo idolatrare durante años y que ahora no me deja decirte "desaparece" "esfúmate" "no eres nadie en mi vida".

No tengo respuestas. No tengo excusas, ni reproches. No quiero nada. No te quiero a ti.

Supongo que mi loca cabeza necesita a alguien en quien pensar y tú eres una buena adicción. Tan buena que he olvidado completamente el antídoto.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

 **-** **¡** Tommy empezamos a jugar! -Chillo Philip desde el campo.

Quien hubiera imaginado que después de tantos partidos y tantos años juntos, él y Olvier hubieran tomado distintos caminos. Ahora él era capitán de un nuevo equipo, combinado totalmente con la incorporación de jugadores estrella. Entre ellos estaban Philip Callahan y Julian Ross, Mark Lenders y nuevos llegados desde Francia e Alemania.

Juntos formaban un equipo explosivo casi imposible de ganar. Su racha era imparable. Realmente estaba orgulloso de que lo hubieran elegido capitán a pesar de tener a tan buenos compañeros que también podrían desempeñar esa función. ¿Que más podía pedir?

-¡Ya vaaaa! -Corrió hacía su posición y sonrió a Philip al pasarle directamente el balón a él.

-¡Vamos a ganar muchachos! -Gruño consiguiendo animarlos a todos al instante.

-¡Siii! -

El entrenamiento paso sin incidentes, como de costumbre, aunque de vez en cuando el liderazgo de unos cuantos ponía en peligro el estado del equipo. Sin duda fue una buena elección; Tom conseguía calmarles con unas simples palabras.

-Podéis ir a las duchas -Murmuro sediento -Es todo por hoy.

-Que duro eres -Bufo Julian sorbiendo un poco de agua de su botella -Te pasas uf.

-No os quejéis -Agrego empezando a coger sus cosas -Si queremos ser los mejores no podemos permitirnos ser débiles.

Todos asistieron y se metieron en las duchas. Solo Tom y Philip se quedaron un poco más en el campo.

-Será que te tomas muy en serio lo de ser el nuevo capitán -Echo una mirada a Tom mientras recogía las pelotas.

-Lo hago por nosotros. Sé lo mucho que deseáis ganar el torneo y yo también.

-Es muy probable que en los últimos equipos nos toque enfrentarnos al Staky (N/A; Me inventado el nombre. Es el equipo donde ahora juega Oliver Atom) -Le aviso sabiendo perfectamente que Tom lo tenia muy presente.

-Ganaremos -Afirmo sin reparar que Philip seguía sus movimientos.

-¿Es por él? -

-Philip...-Murmuro fijando por primera vez su mirada en la del otro -Oliver es el pasado. Ya me da igual.

-Desde que se fue has cambiado mucho...-Comento con un tono melancólico.

-¿Te molesta? -Siguió recogiendo el material deportivo -He madurado. Ya era tiempo de dejar atrás ese niño y concentrarme en mi.

-Algunos dicen que es desde que Atom decidió marcharse -La rabia se acumuló en sus ojos -¡Joder Tom! Es obvio. También era mi amigo. ¡Sabes que si se quedaba aquí no podría cumplir su sueño de ser el mejor jugador internacional! -Grito.

-...-

-Eras su mejor amigo. ¿Porque no pudiste apoyarle? -Tenia tantas preguntas en su cabeza que una a una iban explotando sin pararse a pensar en nada más -Aun si te dolió que te dejara y no volviera durante todos estos años...piensa que él...

-¡BASTA! -Bramo descolocando a Philip -No sabes nada así que callate. Me voy -Se dirigió hacia la salida dejándole atrás.

-¡Maldición! -Se echo de rodillas golpeando sus nudillos contra el césped.

Julian que había oído los gritos desde la ducha volvió hacia el terreno y se acerco hacia el castaño.

-Has echo que se enfade otra vez -Le tendió la mano, este se apoyo en la suya levantándose del suelo -No debiste...

-¡Estoy harto Julian! ¡Harto! ¿Sabes lo que es tener que soportar cada día el peso que dejo Oliver? -Algunas lagrimas empezaron a emerger de sus ojos cristalinos -No soy tonto. Veo como a pesar de los 3 años que han pasado, sigue pensando en él. Dios...como desearía que volviera a ser el Tom alegre de antes...

-Quizás no sea así como él lo ve.

-¿Que quieres decir? -Se seco las lagrimas con la camiseta y fijo su atención en el rubio.

-Verás es cierto que a cambiado, ¿Pero acaso no te dijo lo que sentía?...Es lógico que pierda los nervios si a cada instante le recuerdas lo de Oliver. Piensa que fue un duro golpe para si mismo.

-No lo había visto de ese modo -Se encogió de hombros y Julian le sonrió.

-Para eso están los amigos ¿No? Haha! -Dio un pequeño golpecito en su hombro -Deja de llorar nenaza que como te vean los del equipo, no vuelven a pasarte el balón en lo que queda de temporada -Ambos rieron.

-Yo no era el que decía hace un rato que el entrenamiento era muy duro -Se cachondeo empujándole.

-Eh chicos -Les llamó Lenders desde las duchas -Os vais a quedar sin agua caliente.

 ***** **·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

Después de asearse y tomar un té para relajarse Tom encendió la televisión en el canal Deportes.

 _La mala racha de los equipos Americanos sigue dando que hablar en todos los medios. Mientras tanto un nuevo talento aparecido hace tan solo unos pocos meses advierte convertirse en el mejor. El equipo Staky se presentara en Japón esta misma semana para enfrentarse a los equipos que logren clasificarse. Deseamos desde aquí que tengan mucha suerte._

Apago la TV echándose en el sofá abatido.

-Eso lo veremos.

Odiaba tener demasiado tiempo libre para pensar así que decidió salir a dar un paseo y poder despejar sus ideas. Cuando estaba a punto de coger las llaves llamaron al teléfono.

-¿Si? Soy Tom.

-¡Tom! ¿Podemos quedar? Necesito hablar contigo.

-Philip estaba por salir.

-Genial, te acompaño -Se alegro de comprobar que aun con la pelea del entrenamiento Tom no parecía furioso con él -Allí estaré.

 ***** **·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

-Al fin llegas -Su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Sí -Se sentó en el banco del parque en donde ya empezaba a atardecer -Necesitaba salir.

-Es bonito ¿Verdad? -Miro hacia el frente. El sol era amarillento y las nubes naranjas se mezclaban en una danza de colores esplendida -Siento lo de antes...-Agacho la cabeza fijándose en el suelo.

-Lo sé. No lo tengo en cuenta -La mano de Tom se poso en los cabellos de Philip acariciándolos dulcemente -Tonto.

-¡Gracias! -Se echo encima de él abrazándole con fuerza -Tom...quiero que seas feliz...

En ese momento Tom se incorporo y en un suave tacto acallo los labios de Philip depositando su dedo en ellos.

-Shhh -Le acallo para seguidamente apoderarse de su boca en un fuerte beso.

A Philip le pillo por sorpresa. Con sumo nerviosismo y torpeza siguió su ritmo, disfrutando de la calidez que le proporcionaba.

Al separarse ambos se miraron algo sonrojados y no muy seguros de saber que decir.

-Uff...-Bufo desviando enseguida la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Me ayudarías? -Susurro por lo bajo como si alguien pudiera escucharles.

-Tom...Tú a mi...-Apretó sus puños -Tú me gustas. Me gustas desde hace mucho. Me moría de impotencia por no poder decírtelo. Soy un cobarde...

-No lo eres Philip -Le consoló acercándose más a él -Eres el mejor...

Philip sonrió besando otra vez fugazmente su boca.

-Daría lo que sea para estar siempre así. No soporto cuando nos peleamos...Y es culpa mia, por no poder controlar mis impulsos.

-Haha -Rió dejando aflorar por un momento esa actitud infantil suya -Siempre has sido así. No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Yo estoy bien... -Sus ojos ejercieron un intenso brillo -Quiero ganar y convertir a nuestro equipo en el mejor. Haré lo que sea.

-Te ayudaré -Asistió -Todo lo que este en mis manos y más ...-Se levantó y miró hacía el cielo ya oscuro -¿Nos vamos?

-Sí. Se nos paso rápido el tiempo.

Entre las luces de las farolas pasearon hasta llegar al piso de Tom. Vivía solo, podía permitirse pagarlo y a pesar de tener él, la estancia compartida con su equipo prefería estar por su cuenta.

-Entra. Te invito a un café.

Philip entusiasmado por la proposición no dudo en entrar seguido de su compañero.

-Y bien, ¿Ya tienes planeado el nuevo entrenamiento intensivo? -Bromeo mientras Tom servia dos cafés en la mesita.

-Con la racha que llevamos no tenemos porque preocuparnos. Aun así no pienso bajar la guardia.

-Tú siempre tan precavido -Rió.

-¿Piensas que soy un buen capitán? -

-Claro que sí Tom -Contesto sin vacilar -¿Porque me preguntas eso? ¿Te preocupa algo?

-No nada... -Se revolvió sus cabellos -He visto jugar a los equipos contra quien nos tocara enfrentarnos...son muy buenos...

-¿Te dejas impresionar? No es propio de ti -Su mirada reflejaba verdadera confianza -¡Vamos a ganar!

-¡Si! -Respondió contagiándose por su entusiasmo -Gracias Philip -Se sentó a su lado y Callahan aprovecho el acercamiento para plantarle un beso de improvisto.

Tom se dejo hacer, permitiendo que sus labios se rozaran sin pudor.

-Lo siento -Corto el apasionado contacto-Si sigo no se hasta que punto voy a poder controlarme Tom...

-Más lo siento yo -Se levanto y dejo al otro desconcertado del todo. No acaba de entender los cambios en su compañero -Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día duro.

-Llega Staky eh -Tom asistió y agrego -¿Te quedas a dormir? La habitación de al lado la mia esta vacía. A mi no me importa -Se adelantó

-Claro -Sonrió y tomando sus cosas se despidieron dirigiéndose cada uno hasta su cuarto.

Tom se echo sobre las sabanas azules, fijando su mirada al techo. Mañana tendría que encararse otra vez con él. Su mirada, su traición. Aguantar su rabia, sus ganas de golpearle y reprocharle lo mucho que le hizo sufrir y añorar su distancia.

-Maldito... -Susurro tapándose un poco -Prometo que no volveré a perdonarte. Me las pagaras Oliver Atom.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación otro chico se estaba desvistiendo dispuesto a descansar después de un día tan cargado de emociones nuevas.

" _Tom...¿Sera que le gusto de verdad? Por lo que sé estaba colgado de otro..."_

 _-_ Buf -Suspiro agotado de darle vueltas a su cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Lo cierto era que había llegado a un punto en que cada vez que estaba cerca de Tom su presencia le alteraba. Su deseo era tal que incluso el besarle o abrazarle no era suficiente. Le quería. Mucho. Y haría cualquier cosa por tenerle y protegerle. De eso estaba seguro.


	2. Chapter 2

Había llegado el día decisivo. El día en que quisiera o no volvería a verle a la cara. Volvería a enfrentarse a esos sentimientos enterrados, que aun y estando por tanto tiempo abandonados, no habían dejado de atormentar a Tom ni un solo día.

¿Con que cara volvería a mirarle? ¿Podría contener su rabia? ¿Le iba a dirigir la palabra?

Sin duda se estaba rallando demasiado.

Se echo agua bien fría en al cara para despejarse del todo. Era un día importante para el equipo. No iba a fallarles.

-Buenos días Tom -Callahan hablo desde la cocina.

Tom seguidamente salió del baño y fue hacia allí.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Philip le sonrió. Tom fue hacia él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Bastante bien. Pero ahora mucho mejor.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo. Precisamente hoy, te necesito más que nunca.

-De ahora en adelante así será -no solo le entusiasmaba estar con Tom, el saber que era su apoyo y que gracias a él había vuelto a sonreír , le dejaba más que satisfecho -¿Se puede decir que estamos saliendo? -pregunto sin estar muy seguro de cual era su papel.

-Philip….quiero ir despacio -afirmo incapaz de mentirle.

Sí, le gustaba Philip. Sí, le atraía. Era un chico extraordinario. Y precisamente por la estima que sentía por él, no quería engañarle , actuando como nada pasase. A pesar de que Callahan era ajeno a lo que había tenido con Oliver y que ya era agua pasada. Iba a ir siempre con la verdad por delante.

-Yo necesito tiempo.

-Vale, lo entiendo. No te preocupes -comento tomando sitio en la mesa -¿Vamos a desayunar?

Estuvieron desayunando tranquilos , hablando de cosas deportivas y algún que otro cotilleo hasta que fue hora de partir.

Cuando llegaron al estadio ya había una inmensa expectación. No solo porque se estaban disputando partidos importantes, sino porque hoy era el día en que Staky, un nuevo equipo revolucionario liderado por el gran jugador Oliver Atom debutaría en Japón.

Tom se reunió con su equipo en la sala en donde solían reunirse para hablar antes de los partidos.

-A nosotros no nos toca jugar hasta la tarde. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir observando los partidos que vayan aconteciendo. Eso nos puede ayudar a recopilar información esencial. Cualquier detalle insignificante es el que luego nos puede separar de la victoria o de la derrota.

-¡Esta claro que vamos a ganar! -dio Lenders seguro de si mismo.

Tom le miro de reojo.

-Me gusta esa actitud. Pero con solo decirlo no bastará. ¡Tenemos que luchar!

-¡Sí! -gritaron al unisono.

Tal y como les había indicado su capitán, todos los del equipo se fueron a observar los partidos. Philip se quedo al ver que Tom no les seguía.

-¿No vas a venir? Pensaba que querías mirar como jugaban por ti mismo.

-No me hace falta -sentenció más seco de lo que pretendía -Si voy y veo el partido de ese imbécil me voy a alterar y lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es eso. Necesito estar sereno. Con la cabeza despejada.

-¿Con "ese imbécil" te refieres a Oliver? -Tom no le contesto -No quiero meterme más de la cuenta en tus cosas pero...¿Crees que si al final nos toca enfrentarnos con ellos, va a ser una buena idea que lo hagas con esa actitud? Tienes que separar tus resentimientos del juego.

-Sé lo que me hago Philip -volvió a contestarle borde y fue entonces cuando el otro se molesto.

-Vale, vale. Ni que yo tuviese la culpa.

Tom al darse cuenta se echo las manos sobre su cara negando con la cabeza.

-Soy un idiota -susurro en voz alta -No me hagas caso.

Callahan fue hasta él y lo abrazo, estrechándole con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Tienes mucha tensión encima, eso es todo.

-Eres tan comprensivo. Gracias -dejo que los brazos de Callahan le diesen la calidez que necesitaba.

-No tienes que dármelas. Ya te dije que iba a estar aquí para ti. Y siempre que me necesites, solo tienes que decírmelo.

Al separarse fue Tom quien tomo la boca de su compañero y ambos se besaron intercambiando sus salivas.

-Ve tú. Yo estaré un rato por aquí, luego iré a dar unos tiros al césped que hay al otro lado.

-Como quieras. Si cambias de opinión y quieres venir , ya sabes donde estamos.

Callahan se acabo yendo no sin antes guiñarle un ojo de complicidad.

Debía ser un sueño. En serio ese chico era una maravilla. Atento, comprensivo, complaciente, cariñoso, guapo...y se quedaba corto al describirle. Aun así ¿Por qué sentía esa extraña sensación de no poder corresponderle del todo? Se sentía mal por ello , ya que Philip merecía todo el amor del mundo y parecía que él no era capaz de dárselo. En el fondo sabía quién era el culpable de ello.

Al salir de la estancia y en un fugaz destello le vio. Sin duda era él. Había cambiado físicamente pero pudo identificarlo. Algo en su interior se removió y le dio un vuelco todo su ser. Guardo la compostura y simplemente se mantuvo firme. Los chicos del equipo de Staky pasaron por su lado sin siquiera reparar en él. Oliver lo hizo. Paro a su lado, dejando que los demás se adelantasen.

-Cuanto tiempo -hablo haciendo que millones de flashbacks e imágenes pasadas recorrieran la mente de Tom.

Su voz no había cambiado demasiado. Quizás estaba un poco más grave por la edad.

-Me alegro de verte -alego de forma neutral. Su tono de voz no dejaba entrever nada fuera de lo común -Hemos estado mucho tiempo sin hablar.

A ojos de Tom hablaba como si nada hubiese pasado, cosa que hizo crispar sus nervios e inmediatamente le corto de forma muy brusca.

-Ni falta que hacía. Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo -se podía palpar en cada palabra que decía su rabia.

-Veo que a pesar de todo la situación sigue siendo la misma.

-Te equivocas. Todo ha cambiado. Yo he cambiado. Ya no queda nada de ese niño infantil al que dejaste tirado -no había querido decir eso, pero al final y sin pensar había acabado soltándolo.

-Ya veo -la cara de Oliver cambio a un semblante más serio al percatarse de como le había hablado su antiguo novio y compañero de equipo.

Cierto era que nada había terminado bien. Que por decisión propia pero sin querer que todo acabase de esa forma se fue y a partir de ese momento todo se desbordo y no pudo volver a recolocar lo que un día se descompuso.

-Espero que no sea la última vez que te vea -acabo diciendo volviendo a retomar la marcha y dejando a Tom solo.

Tom apretó sus puños. ¿Como podía estar tan tranquilo mientras él no paraba de sentir rabia y más rabia? ¿Por qué él tenia que seguir sufriendo? Sí, sufría. Lo había hecho desde entonces. Nunca le perdono su abandono. Y había estado arrastrando aquello desde entonces. Aún hoy.

¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba pasar? No. Definitivamente no podía.

Estuvo por un buen rato intranquilo, pensando en el encuentro que haba tenido con Oliver. A pesar de que se fue a practicar no logro concentrarse y lo dejo a medias.

Cuando ya era hora de comer y la sesión de partidos matinales había acabado volvió a reunirse con Philip.

-¿Te invito a comer? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte sobre algunos jugadores. -reparo en la cara mustia de Tom pero lo dejo pasar.

-Claro, vamos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se dirigieron a un restaurante no muy lejos del estadio. Tomaron mesa y pudieron la comida.

-¿Como han ido los partidos? -pregunto Tom curioso pero sobretodo con ganas de entablar conversación.

-Madre mia. La mayoría tienen un nivel profesional. Daba gusto verles jugar. Pero bueno tampoco creo que tengamos problemas, nosotros también somos muy buenos -acabo diciendo con una amplia sonrisa -¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien? Te veo un poco apagado -comento apenado.

-Me he encontrado con Oliver -dijo sin querer escondérselo a Philip -Los de su equipo y él han pasado cuando yo estaba saliendo.

-¿Y qué ha pasado?

-Nada. Oliver se ha parado. Nos hemos dicho cuatro cosas.

-¿Cuatro cosas? Sabiendo como eres últimamente, esas cuatro cosas no deben haber sonado muy bien.

Tom bufo y paro de comer dejando el plato a medias. Philip deposito una mano en su hombro.

-¿En serio que estás bien? ¿Por qué dejas que Oliver te influya tanto? Joder en serio que no lo entiendo...Me da rabia -concluyo -Yo solo quiero verte feliz, contento. Alegre como solías ser. Odio verte así y aún más si sé que es por su culpa. Ese idiota…

Estaba molesto. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? La persona por quien compartía sentimientos no hacía más que amargarse por un tipo ajeno a él. Sintiéndose impotente por no poder cambiar eso.

-Estoy bien Philip.

-Quien lo diría -ironizó.

Tom le cogió de la mano y Callahan le miro fijamente. Su corazón empezó a bombearle más deprisa.

-Lo estoy porque tú estás conmigo -Philip se sorprendió ante lo dicho. No se esperaba esa contestación -Sigue estando a mi lado.

-Lo estaré -paso una de sus manos por la nuca de Tom y lo atrajo hacia si besándole seguidamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por la tarde les tocaba jugar un partido. Todos se dirigieron hacia sus taquillas para coger su ropa y algunas de sus pertenencias.

Al abrir su taquilla Tom se encontró con un papel doblado que parecía que alguien hubiera metido por la rejilla de la misma.

La abrió y la leyó con detenimiento;

 _No me quede satisfecho después de nuestro último encuentro. Me gustaría tener otra oportunidad para hablar contigo. Si te parece bien después de vuestro partido, te estaré esperando en la salida. Ven solo._

 _Oliver._

Tom estrujo el papel entre sus manos.


	3. Chapter 3

Se llevó el papel entre sus manos y lo tiró a la basura más próxima, la que tenían en la sala de reuniones. No, definitivamente no iba a seguir su juego, ni iba a hacerle caso.

Se reunió con su equipo un par de minutos después para terminar de darles las indicaciones necesarias para el partido que tenían que disputar.

-Nuestro contrincante es bueno. Eso que no se os olvide. Nunca bajéis la guardia, ni siquiera si logramos adelantarles en el marcador. Atacaremos al máximo. Después nos centraremos en la defensa que hemos ido practicando.

Todos los chicos asintieron mirando fijamente a su capitán.

-Es pan comido -alardeo Lenders -No hemos llegado hasta aquí para perder ahora.

Esta claro -añadió Julian .¡Podemos hacerlo!

-Bien, vamos a salir ahora y calentaremos -cada uno cogió sus pertenencias y emprendieron la marcha hacia el estadio.

-Tom… -llamo Philip dedicándole una sonrisa cuando el aludido le miro -Confiamos en ti capitán.

-Gracias Philip. Pero no todo el mérito es mio. También es gracias a vosotros -anuncio sabiendo que esa era la pura verdad.

-Bueno, pero tenemos un capitán de lujo -comento acercándose hasta Tom para después plantarle un beso en la boca -Juega como siempre. Vamos a arrasar.

Tom contemplo los ojos de Philip y por un momento todo su nerviosismo desapareció. ¿Podía ser eso posible? Philip por como era, era capaz de transmitirle una tranquilidad indescriptible. Le enfundaba serenidad y sobretodo ganas de seguir luchando por su equipo.

¡Vamos! -Tom le dio una palmada en la espalda.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El encuentro entre ambos equipo empezó muy reñido. Cuando uno marcaba el otro en pocos minutos también lo hacía y así fue pasando el partido hasta llegar al primer descanso de la primera mitad.

-No desisten ¿Eh? -hablo Mark mientras cogía su botella y bebía de la misma con ganas.

-Esta claro que no se lo toman a broma -dijo Phiip observando con detenimiento el semblante de Tom.

-Vamos ganando y así seguiremos. Cada vez que os sintáis cansados pensad en lo mal que lo hemos pasado en cada entrenamiento. En lo duro que ha sido. Hiciese frío, hiciese calor...¡Nosotros nunca nos hemos rendido! -las palabras del capitán hicieron eco en los jugadores que enseguida recobraron la confianza.

A pesar de que terminaron bastante agotados, el partido termino en una fulminante victoria para el equipo de Tom. Todos ellos celebraron su victoria abrazándose y compartiendo palabras , haciendo bulla hasta que pasaron seguidamente a los vestuarios.

-Madre mia. ¿Habéis visto que cara se les ha quedado? Haha -se cachondeo Lenders -Será que se creían que nos iban a derrotar tan fácilmente.

-Ya ves. Ahora pasaremos a la siguiente ronda -dijo Julian cogiendo una toalla y quitándose el sudor de su cara -Por cierto ¿Cómo van las listas? ¿Contra quién nos va a tocar la próxima vez?

Philip se fijo en el cartel que tenían colgado en la pared en donde iban apuntando las derrotas y victorias de todos los partidos.

-Pues..Staky se ha clasificado. Nosotros también. Si ganamos el próximo partido nos tocará jugar contra ellos.

-Será divertido -comento Mark yendo hacía las duchas -¿Verdad Tom?

El aludido no contesto. Se mantuvo serio y dejo que todos los demás pasasen primero a las duchas. Él solía ser el último. Le gustaba ducharse sin prisas y solo, con tranquilidad. Al ver que Philip le acompañaba decidió hablarle.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No vas a ducharte? No tienes porque esperame -le dijo a Philip tomando sitio en uno de los bancos.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo -le sonrió y se sentó a su lado -No dejes que las impertinencias de Mark te alteren ¿Me oyes? -su tono sonó natural pero quizás con una pizca de reproche al darse cuenta que a pesar de su victoria el semblante de su compañero era muy serio -¿En que piensas? -se atrevió a preguntar al ver que Tom se había quedado en silencio.

-No quiero que nos arrebate nuestro sueño.

Philip le observaba con detenimiento.

-¿Oliver? -le cogió de la mano y se la estrecho con fuera -¡Oye Tom! ¡Olvidalo! -exclamo y deseo que así fuese.

Estaba empezando a odiarle. Por su culpa su querido Tom se sentía abatido, muchas veces triste o furioso e incluso en otro mundo. De eso ya se había dado cuenta. Oliver seguía influenciando a Tom aun así jugaban en diferentes equipos , aun si habían estado tiempo sin verse… Le dolía que así fuese y tan solo deseaba que pudiese desaparecer y que Tom solo tuviese ojos para él.

¿Llegaría el día en que en la mente de Tom solo hubiese sitio para él?

-¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que lo dejes de lado? No me malinterpretes -se excuso enseguida al ver la mala cara que le dedicaba Tom -No estoy muy enterado de lo que paso...nosotros nos incorporamos al equipo después de toda la bronca pero...veo que te hace daño y eso si que no voy a permitirlo.

El rostro de Tom se relajo al escucharle y acaricio la mano de su compañero.

-Perdoname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte -acerco su cara hasta chocar su boca con la de Tom, dándose un beso.

-¡Eh tortolitos! -se metió Lenders que acababa de salir de la ducha, llevando solo consigo una toalla atada a la cintura que le tapaba sus partes intimas -Que escondido que lo teníais ¿no? -les pico consiguiendo que ambos se sintiesen un poco cohibidos al ser pillados.

-Es que no te enteras -hablo Julian que salio por detrás recién duchado.

-¿Qué quieres decir Julian? ¿Qué tú ya lo sabías?

-Algo así -sonrió enviándole una mirada cómplice a su compañero Philip -Venga muchachos, salimos ya y les dejamos algo de intimidad -hablo en voz alta para que los demás terminasen de ducharse.

Cuando todos ya se habían marchado y ya solo quedaban ellos dos para ducharse, Tom fue el primero en levantarse y dirigirse hacía las duchas. Al ver que Philip no le seguía, el capitán paro y sin vacilar le hablo.

-¿No vienes?

-Es que…-froto sus manos entre si sin estar seguro de como decírselo -No estoy muy segur de si…

Tom se acerco otra vez hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Joder...me voy a poner malo si te veo desnudo -confeso con timidez y algo sonrojado.

Tom no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por lo bajo.

-Haha que dices, pero si siempre nos hemos duchado todos juntos. ¿Qué tontería es esa?

-Ya pero eso era antes -hablo cabizbajo e incapaz de mirar a la cara a Tom.

-¿Antes de qué?

-Antes de darme cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti -el corazón de Tom dio un tumbo y por un segundo sintió que podía oír como bombeaba furioso.

Se quedo paralizado ante lo dicho. Philip levanto su cabeza y observo la reacción del chico.

-Sé que me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo y querías ir despacio. Lo entiendo y no pienso presionarte pero comprendeme. Yo no soy esa clase de hombre que esconde lo que siente. No puedo. Cada vez que te veo ...

Tom se obligo a si mismo a encarar la situación que no solo le había tomado por sorprenda y le había descolocado, sino que le había hecho sentir por primera vez algo que creyó jamás volvería a experimentar con nadie.

-Philip...Está bien. Que seas tan valiente, me enorgullece tener a alguien como tú a mi lado -sentenció con firmeza -Me ducho yo primero pues ¿Vale?

Philip asintió.

Por un lado se sentía aliviado por haber sido capaz de decírselo y por otro era un mar de dudas. ¿Sería que había hecho bien? Tener a Tom era suficiente, pero de algún modo necesitaba decírselo.

Se quedo en silencio hasta que Tom volvió a salir ya duchado.

-¿Me esperas? -le pregunto al verle -Luego nos podemos ir juntos.

-Sí, claro. Estaré por el pasillo -contesto empezando a vestirse.

Tener el apoyo y la compañía de Philip sin duda estaban haciendo una gran diferencia en su vida. La soledad ya no iba a ser lo habitual o algo a lo que tuviese que acostumbrarse.

Se vistió con tranquilidad y cuando ya hubo acabado salió en el pasillo comprobando que estaba casi completamente vacío. Apenas ya quedaban algunos jugadores de otros equipos que iban yéndose. Dio un par de pasos para luego quedarse mirando a través de los grandes ventanales que había al fondo.

Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que poco después una grave voz hablo detrás suyo interrumpiendo su momento de paz.

-Habéis hecho un gran partido -Tom vibro al reconocer esa voz, pero se negó a voltearse -Eres un gran líder.

-No hace falta ni que lo digas -hablo Tom resentido.

Y es que no podía evitarlo. Incluso si no era esa su intención, todo lo que salía de su boca eran malas palabras o frases bordes con él.

-Tienes una fuerza increíble y eres capaz de mantener a ralla esa panda de rebeldes. Es algo digno de mencionar -comento guardando la compostura pero sintiéndose extraño al comprobar una vez más la actitud de Tom hacía él.

-¿Qué quieres? -cuestiono molesto de tener que enfrentarse con quién ahora él consideraba un enemigo y alguien a quién evitar.

-¿Leíste mi nota? -Tom no contesto y Oliver prosiguió -Supongo que ya es un poco tarde para decirlo, pero...siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar.

El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

-¿Fui un maldito egoísta por marcharme y luchar por mi sueño? ¿Debí quedarme contigo? -Tom seguía de espaldas sin contestar -¡Maldita sea Tom, dí algo!

Le agarró por un brazo y le obligo a voltearse. Lo que vio después le descoloco por completo. En el rostro de Tom podían apreciarse como varias lágrimas caían furiosas.

Le soltó inmediatamente., quedando parado.

-Yo…

Tom paso su mano por su cara quitándose las lágrimas y le miro con odio.

-¡Tú elegiste que era lo más importante! ¡Y quedo claro que no era yo! -bramo de repente.

Oliver se sintió culpable y afectado de ver a su antiguo novio en ese estado. Sabía que le había dañado, que su partida le hirió más que cualquier otra cosa, pero pensó que con el tiempo las cosas se irían calmado. Ahora se daba cuenta que no había sido así.

Que para Tom el tiempo no había pasado y seguía igual de resentido y dolido.

-¡Tom calmate por favor! -suplico tratando de que el otro chico se relajase -Hablemoslo, te lo pido.

-¡Yo ya no tengo nada que hablar contigo! ¡Ni siquiera puedo mirarte a la cara! ¡Me das asco! -soltó queriendo expulsar todo lo que llevaba dentro reprimido y no le dejaba respirar.

Oliver al verse incapaz de apaciguarle y en un momento de locura se apego a él y cazo su boca fugazmente. Lo agarro por la nuca y con fuerza lo sostuvo impidiendo que Tom se zafase tan fácilmente.

En la cabeza de Tom todo se volvió confuso y no pudo siquiera reaccionar , ni apreciar lo que estaba pasando. Por el contrario Oliver tenía los ojos cerrados y trató de deleitarse, aunque fuese por un misero instante de esos labios que no había probado en años y que de alguna forma había extrañado en más de una ocasión.

-Tom… -el susodicho reconoció la voz de su compañero y contemplo horrorizado como Philip estaba a escasos metros de ellos dos y había contemplado la escena.

Tom empujo bruscamente a Oliver y rompió el contacto.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Okay….Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que me habéis dejado algún review. Es por vosotros que he seguido esta historia, porque yo ya la tenía más que abandonada._


	4. Chapter 4

Philip echo a correr y Tom enseguida fue tras él. Cuando logró alcanzarlo ya estaban fuera del recinto.

-¡PHILIP! -chillo Tom cogiéndole del brazo y obligándole a parar -¡Philip, escuchame! No malinterpretes lo que has visto.

-Sé perfectamente lo que he visto Tom -sentenció serio -Puedo ser un ingenuo pero no un idiota.

-Si lo has visto, habrás visto también que no he sido yo quién le ha besado.

Philip apretaba sus puños y sus dientes tratando de calmar toda la tensión que tenía retenida en el cuerpo. Sin duda ver a esos dos besándose le había afectado muchísimo más de lo que jamás hubiese podido imaginarse.

De repente todo se había tambaleado y ahora lo que parecía ser sólido y duradero, se había quebrado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No es eso lo que más me preocupa. ¿Sabes qué? Nunca me lo hubiese esperado de ti Tom. De cualquier otro sí, pero de ti… -Tom le soltó y dejo que el chico que tenía delante siguiese hablando -Es que...joder ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Así que se trataba de Oliver? ¿Era Oliver del que hablaban cuando dijeron que habías estado colgado de otro?

-¡Porque no era necesario! Oliver es el pasado. ¡No quiero vivir en el pasado toda mi vida!

-¡TODAVÍA LO HACES! -acabo chillando también -¡Por eso te cabreabas cuando salía el tema de Staky, te alterabas cuando alguien mencionaba a Oliver! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es patético!

-Philip por una vez en mucho tiempo tú lograse que dejase de pensar en él -le cogió de la camiseta y la estrecho con una de sus manos -Me siento bien cuando estoy contigo.

-Deja de mentirte a ti mismo Tom -dijo Philip esta vez convirtiendo su cara alterada en una más afectada y entristecida -Necesito estar solo -declaro soltándose del aguare y empezando a caminar.

Tom se quedo mirando como se alejaba. Sabía que no era el momento. Sabía que estaba mal, y por una parte le dolía y por otra… Ese beso…

Se encamino rápidamente hacía su casa,corriendo como si quisiese escapar de algo. En su interior maldijo a Olver. Parecía un castigo divino que una vez más pretendía ponerle a prueba.

Tanto tiempo había pasado pensando en Oliver, echándole de menos, imaginadose si estaría bien, que estaría haciendo y si en algún momento, aunque fuese por casualidad él también hacía lo mismo.

···

En otra parte de la ciudad, Lenders estaba dando patadas a un balón en un terreno a las afueras,. Su móvil vibró y lo cogió de inmediato.

-¿Si?

-Soy Oliver.

-¿Oliver? -quedo sorprendido y no era para menos. Lo cierto era que desde que Oliver había dejado la cuidad y estaba en otro equipo, lo dejo todo atrás, incluso sus compañeros y antiguos amigos de juego -Que raro que me llames.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Y tanto… ¿Ocurre algo? -intuyo, ya que sabía que Oliver no le llamaría si no fuese para algo importante.

-Así es. ¿Philip está con Tom? -pregunto directo.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sabía -dio una pequeña carcajada al recordarlo -¿Te has enterado tú también?

-No me hace tanta gracia como a ti, pero sí. Necesito que quedemos. Quiero que hablemos de Tom.

-Pero tío, eso ya es agua pasada ¿No crees que ya le hiciste sufrir lo suyo? Tom lo ha pasado muy mal. Dejale que haga su vida.

-¡Es que no puedo! -le corto de repente -¡Me sigue gustando! -suspiro seguidamente y volvió a su tono habitual -A pesar de todo eres un gran amigo para mi. Solo puedo confiar en ti.

-Dime la hora y el lugar.

Oliver y él habían sido rivales, pero también inseparables de algún modo. Y si Oliver encestaba de su apoyo, él no iba a negárselo.

···

Desde que Philip había llegado a su casa, se había encerrado en su habitación, echado en la cama. Aturdido, enfadado, triste. Pensando en una y mil cosas. Sintiéndose engañado pero empezando a entender el por qué de cada cosa.

Abrió su móvil comprobando que tenía mensajes nuevos.

" _Me disculparé una y mil veces si hace falta"_

" _Llámame cuando puedas"._

Todos eran mensajes de Tom. Cerró el móvil y lo dejo a un lado. Mañana volvían a tener partido y necesitaba descansar.

···

-Hey -saludo el chico de tez más pálida al ver al otro llegar.

-¿Cómo va? -Lenders tomó lugar al lado de Oliver en uno de los bancos del parque en donde habían quedado -Como en los viejos tiempo.

-Eso parece. ¿Cómo esta Benji? Oí que tuvo una lesión y vi que no ha estado jugando en los partidos que habéis tenido. Tenía ganas de llamarle pero, si se esta recuperando no quiero meterle más presión.

-Está bien. Quizás esté perfecto para cuando juguemos contra vosotros -argumento con una sonrisa.

-Lo dices muy seguro de ti mismo. Todavía os queda un partido que ganar.

-No necesito estar seguro. Vamos a ganar el próximo y te derrotaré Oliver Aton.

-Eso habrá que verlo -ambos compartieron miradas cómplices -Sobre lo de Tom…-no estaba seguro de como entrar en el tema.

-¿Qué pretendes? Mira a mi me da igual con quién esté Tom. Si ahora quiere estar con Callahan es asunto suyo. Si de verdad quieres recuperarle vas a tener que darlo todo. Lo tienes chungo -concluyo sabiendo que así era -Desde que te fuiste Tom te cogió mucha rabia.

-Si ya lo sé...Y no me quejo. Me lo tengo merecido. No esperaba que me recibiese con los brazos abiertos. Pero lo de Philip me ha pillado por sorpresa , eso es todo… -bajo su mirada y Lenders apoyo una de sus manos en su espalda.

-¡Tampoco esta todo perdido! ¡Si te sigue gustando, pelea por él! Ese eres tú, un luchador.

-Mark… -levanto su cabeza y volvió a mirar al que tenía al lado -No se hasta que punto Tom me odie…

-Demuéstrale lo que sientes. Es la única manera que tienes. Eso o perderlo para siempre -se levanto y miro desde arriba a Oliver -Siento no ser de gran ayuda. Es todo lo que puedo decirte.

-Quizás sí que puedas ayudarme un poco más -Lenders me miro sin entender -¿Podrías darme la nueva dirección de Tom?

···

La mañana se alzó espléndida. Muy soleada y perfecta para disputar los próximos enfrentamientos que darían lugar al partido definitivo. Solo podían quedar dos equipos. Dos clasificados, del que solo saldría un ganador.

En la sala de reuniones todos ya estaban preparados, vestidos, esperando a su capitán.

-Parece que se le han pegado las sabanas -hablo Lenders desde una esquina.

Philip se había quedado un poco alejado del grupo. Sumido en sus pensamientos y algo preocupado al darse cuenta que quisiera o no, tendría que volver a mirar a los ojos a Tom. Y no estaba muy seguro de como iba a ponerse.

-Si viene cabreado… -Julian no pudo terminar la frase.

La puerta se abrió dando paso al chico de sus comentarios.

-Siento el retraso -soltó enseguida al entrar -Solo quedan 10 mintos, así que podemos salir hacía el campo y vamos a calentar.

-¿No tienes nada que decirnos? -pregunto Ed, el portero que sustituía a Benji.

-Sí, que ganéis -

-¡Eso está claro!

Los chicos empezaron a salir, Philip evitó mirar a Tom y emprendió la marcha. Antes de que hubiese dado un paso fuera de la sala, Tom le hablo haciendo que parase.

-Philip, puedes quedarte un minuto.

-Ya es casi la hora y necesito calentar -alegó dándole la espalda.

-Por favor.

Philip apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos.

-Quizás cuando terminemos.

-¡Te estoy hablando como capitán, no como compañero! -dijo esta vez alzando la voz consiguiendo que el cuerpo de Callahan se tensase -Cierra la puerta.

Philip la cerró y cuando se giro, se enfrento con los ojos de su capitán que le miraban fijamente.

-Tú dirás.

-Eres uno de los pilares del equipo. Ni siquiera hace falta que te lo recuerde. No te distraigas.

-¿Debería? -pregunto de repente sintiéndose ofendido por el comentario -¿Acaso alguna vez lo he hecho? Soy un profesional. ¡No vengo aquí a jugar, vengo a ganar! -contesto tajante.

-Esas ojeras que tienes no son precisamente de haber dormido toda la noche -Tom hizo un intento de acercarse al chico que tenía enfrente pero este dio un paso atrás.

-Estoy perfectamente. Gracias por preocuparte -respondió irónico.

Y no es que quisiese ser desagradable, pero la situación era tan reciente aun, que no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que mirada a Tom, veía a Oliver, a Oliver besándole. Y eso le hacía bullir la sangre.

-Lo siento Philip -bajo su tono de voz a uno suave y calmado. El que solía usar cuando estaba con Philip -Hacerte sufrir era lo último que quería…

-¡Ya te dicho que estoy bien! Y ahora si no tienes nada más que decirme, me marcho.

No, no lo estaba. Pero no iba a servir de nada lamentarse, flaquear o llorar. Eso ya lo había echo durante la noche. Para así al día siguiente poder seguir firme y darlo todo.

-Doy pena como capitán -Philip observo como bajaba su cabeza -Si no somos capaces de ganar, voy a retirarme…

-¡¿Qué dices?! -sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. La de Philip mostraba sospesa.

-Merereis alguien mejor que yo. Si ganamos hoy, jugaremos contra Staky. Y si perdemos ese partido será el último que juegue.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Philip se quedo parado asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.

" _Si no somos capaces de ganar voy a retirarme"._

¿Desde cuando Tom tenía esa clase de pensamientos? En alguna que otra ocasión había puesto en duda su posición como capitán, pero nunca al extremo de abandonar.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la tensa situación. Lenders se asomó.

-¿Y si arregláis vuestros problemitas amorosos después? ¡Tenemos un partido que ganar! -Philip salió casi disparado chocando con el hombro de Lenders que se había quedado enmedio -¡Eh!

Tom cogió aire y después de intercambiar miradas con Mark asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que podía retirarse.

-Ahora iré.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y Ton se quedo solo por varios minutos. Pensativo, intentando serenarse antes de poner un pie en el campo. No podía fallarles ahora. No ahora después de haber peleado tanto por su sueño, por llegar tan lejos.

La victoria no solo era algo que desease, la anhelaba y quería para su equipo, por el cual había luchado a muerte. Si al final no podía alcanzarla, no merecía ser el capitán de tan extraordinario equipo.

Cuando salió y entro al campo ya apenas quedaba un minuto para que empezase el partido.

-¡Tom! ¿Te va a dar tiempo de calentar? -cuestiono Julian acercándose hacía donde estaba.

-No será necesario.

-Te puedes lesionar si no estás caliente -dijo a sabiendas de que el otro ya lo sabía.

-No te preocupes Julian, iré con cuidado.

-Era de suponer, al fin y al cabo es una semi-final, pero no me esperaba tanto publico -hablo uno de los jugadores de la banca -¡Es increíble! ¡Hasta los del equipo Staky han venido a vernos jugar! -declaro consiguiendo que el cuerpo de Tom se tensase y de inmediato echase una ojeada a las gradas.

Después de varios segundos los divisó. El equipo de Oliver había tomado asiento en la tercera fila de la grada que tenían a su espalda. Enseguida aparto la vista y maldijo interiormente.

-¡Chicos! ¡Demostremosles de que estamos hechos! -alzo la voz Tom -¡Si hemos llegado hasta aquí no es para perder ahora!

Las palabras de Tom siempre hacían mella en los jugadores, consiguiendo reconfortarles y darles el impulso necesario.

Philip observo a Tom. Era por esa fuerza suya que había acabado enamorándose de él. Su siempre carácter afable y tranquilo a veces se apaciguaba por uno más duro y frío , pero eso era otra de las cosas que le gustaban de él.

No, no dejaría que las cosas se acabasen tan pronto. Haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para ganar, y si de eso dependía la decisión de Tom de seguir o no, aun si tuviesen que explotarle las piernas por el esfuerzo lo lograría.

El pitido sonó anunciando el comienzo del partido y ambos equipos empezaron a correr hacía el balón.

Instintivamente y la mayoría de veces sin querer los ojos de Philip se iban hacía la figura de Tom. Y un montón de pensamientos innecesarios empezaban a brotar haciéndole perder la concentración máxima.

¿Seguiría enamorado de Oliver? Después de tanto tiempo...y a pesar de tantos malos entendidos. No quería tener que lidiar con esa clase de remordimientos que no iban con él, pero en el fondo se auto castigaba con ello.

-¡Philip esa es tuya!

Lenders le dio un pase brillante que cogió con bastante facilidad. Corrió rápidamente hacia la porteria contraria consiguiendo el primer tanto para su equipo.

Todos fueron hacía él para celebrar el punto.

Tom acaricio su pelo y le dedico una sonrisa.

-¡Ha sido un gol estupendo Philip!

-¡Eh! A ver si les reventamos -gruño Julian señalando con el dedo al equipo contrario -A juzgar por sus caras parece que se han picado y van a ir en serio.

Sabían que si habían llegado a la semi-final era porque no eran un equipo cualquiera y por eso sería un partido duro.

Llevaban jugando más de media hora y ya todos tenían los cuerpos empapados en sudor.

Uno de los jugadores había hecho caer a Tom un par de veces a propósito, pero el arbitro no había pitado ninguna falta consiguiendo que el equipo de Tom echase chispas.

-¿Estás bien? Ese cabrón va a por ti. El hijo de puta sabe como hacer para despistar y que no se note su sucio juego. Vé con cuidado -hablo uno de los jugadores a Tom que estaba frotándose la pierna contra su mano.

-No va a pasar nada -Tom miro con rencor hacía el chico que le había hecho caer y apretó sus nudillos -No es el momento de quejarse. Nosotros seguiremos jugando como hasta ahora ¡¿Me oís?!

Todos asintieron y el partido siguió avanzando en una clara ventaja para el equipo contrario. Iban sumando tantos, y a pesar de que les iban dando pelea el equipo de Tom termino la primera mitad perdiendo por más de tres goles de diferencia.

-¡Mierda! No me puedo creer que no le hayan sacado ni una puta tarjeta. Como no le paremos los pies… -Lenders tiro al suelo la toalla que llevaba puesta por detrás de su cabeza -¡Qué rabia!

Ahora estaban en los vestuarios y todos tenían caras de estar abatidos y notablemente cansados.

Philip fue hacia las picas y se hecho agua fría en la cara para despejarse.

Lenders siguió refunfuñando logrando que Philip al final le contestase en un tono que alteró al de piel más morena.

-Deja de quejarte tío. Eso no ayuda una mierda.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo te atreves? Te recuerdo que yo he sido el que te ha dado todos los pases. Si has hecho algún gol ha sido gracias a mi.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Te tengo que dar las gracias o algo?

El ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso y Tom que se había quedado a un lado les llamó la atención gritando

-¡Callaos!

-Pff...Yo me largo fuera -dijo Lenders seguidamente para después salir dando un portazo.

-Parece que nuestro juego en equipo se esta desmoronando -Julian hablo logrando que todos se mirasen los unos a los otros -Será mejor que vaya a hablar con él.

Tom se sentó en uno de los bancos. Philip a unos metros le observo en silencio dándose cuenta de que estaba un tanto ido, mirando fijamente hacía el suelo.

¿Sería que estaba bien? ¿Le dolería la pierna? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaba? Paso un par de minutos dándole vueltas hasta que se atrevió a hablar.

-Tom…

El aludido alzo la vista y se quedo mirando a Philip.

-¿Te duele?

-No.

La sequedad con que le contesto logro encogerle de cierto modo el estómago. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cando le mentía y cuando no. Cuando quería hacerse el fuerte y cuando le estaban evadiendo.

No sabía hasta que punto le había afectado pero sí sabía que aun y con esas su capitán no iba a dejar el juego y mucho menos mostrar una pizca de debilidad o dolor. De eso estaba seguro.

-No discutas con Lenders ¿quieres? Ya sabes como es y ahora mismo lo que menos necesita el equipo es que uno de nosotros vaya por su cuenta -explico directo.

-Ya lo sé -se echo a un lado un par de mechones de pelo -Y yo lo que menos necesito es ver como nuestro estúpido capitán se hace el duro, cuando en realidad le debe doler horrores esa pierna.

Tom le miro un tanto alucinado por lo que acababa de soltarle.

-Pero mirate ¿Te crees que no me dado cuenta? Los últimos minutos no has estado corriendo como acostumbras. Seguramente en una de las caídas te has dado un mal golpe -fue hacía Tom que seguía sentado y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

Ya todos los jugadores habían salido y ahora solo quedaban ellos dos solos.

El corazón de Tom empezó a bombear furioso cuando Philip sin pedirle permiso rozo su pierna y le dio un pequeño calambre seguido de un dolor bastante agudo.

-Ahg….-apretó sus dientes y apartó la mano de Pshilip.

-¿Y así pretendes jugar? ¡Todavía queda la segunda mitad! -trago saliva y por primera vez dejo sus rencores a un lado y volvió a mirar esa cara con la ternura que solía ofrecerle -No quiero que te pase nada..No...Sé que es muy importante para ti...Lo es para todos, pero ...si a costa de eso tienes que lesionarte ….De ninguna manera apruebo que eso pase.

-Philip…

-¡Pasame todos los balones a mí! -dijo decidido cogiendo de la nuca a Tom -¡Pasámelos y anotaré, cueste lo que cueste!

-No esperaría menos del mejor anotador..Toda mi confianza esta puesta en ti…

Philip lo atrajo aún más hacía si hasta hacer chocar sus frentes. Sus labios casi se rozaban y sus ojos se veían reflejados en la mirada del otro.

-Aún te quiero…. -murmuro en apenas un susurro. Su voz salió seca, le faltaba saliva -Te quiero y ni te imaginas las vueltas que has estado dando en mi cabeza desde que te vi besándote con Oliver. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? ¡Maldita sea! Me frustro...Tengo miedo de perderte, tengo miedo de que…

-Shhh…. -Tom le dio un pequeño pico -No hables de eso…

Philip cerró los ojos y esta vez fue él quién impulsivo se acercó hasta la boca de su capitán y empezó a besarle con pasión, descargando todas sus emociones en ese beso.

Se conformaba si podía tenerle de esa forma de vez en cuando, incluso si no estaba seguro de lo que sentía Tom en realidad. Pero por mucho que lo ignorase había algo que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Al separarse y cogiendo coraje se atrevió a formularle la pregunta.

-¿Sigues enamorado de Atom?


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Tom! ¿Te encuentras bien? -la cara de Tom se volvió un tanto pálida y sudorosa -Vale, no hace falta que me contestes -paso una de sus manos por su mejilla -Dejalo, era una tontería.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y Philip sin alejarse ni un milímetro de su lado, dejo que Tom fuese el próximo que hablase.

-Probablemente… -pronunció después de unos segundos de silencio que se hicieron eternos para los dos -Cuando me dado cuenta que había venido a ver nuestro partido, por una parte...se me han revuelto las tripas. He pensando ¿Por qué? Ese imbécil hará que pierda la calma -le estaba costando hablar y Phiilip se percató -Lo gracioso de todo esto es que en el fondo, me entusiasmaba que estuviese, que esté aquí y me vea. Quiero demostrarle como he cambiado, lo bueno que soy. Soy el líder de un equipo que jamás imaginé que pudiese llegar a ser real…-la mano firme que antes estaba acariciando su mejilla se había puesto tensa al máximo, al punto de temblar -¿Philip?

-No pasa nada.-negó con la cabeza - Es comprensible, al fin y al cabo..Oliver es Oliver ¿no? Oliver siempre ha sido...¡magnifico! Sí claro, ¿por qué ibas a enamorarte de mí? ¡Qué estúpido! -hablaba con una mezcla de sarcasmo y rabia contenida.

-¡Philip! -Tom lo zarandeo varias veces hasta que el aludido pareció volver en si -Oliver no es mejor que tú, no es mejor que nadie.

-¡¿Entonces por qué mierda le amas?! ¿Por qué cojones no puedes amarme a mí como le amas a él? -chillo de repente fuera de si y sacando lo que tenía dentro - ¡DIOS! ¡Voy a volverme loco…! -una lágrima resbalo por su cara. Enseguida la limpió con parte de su muñeca.

Tom abrazo el cuerpo de Philip que temblaba. Se encargó de estrecharlo con fuerza, con la máxima fuerza que pudo sacar en ese momento.

En un arrebato Philip tuvo la intención de separarle pero Tom le freno intensificando el agarre.

-No me rechaces- dijo firme con voz ronca -Lo mio con Oliver...no funcionó..No tiene arreglo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Él parecía dispuesto.

-Pero yo no -se separo un poco al comprobar que Philip había reaccionado a su último comentario -Siento haberte metido en todo esto. No creo que debamos continuar...

Philip le miraba apretando sus labios, sus dientes, aguantándose las ganas de explorar, porque en ese momento era lo único que de verdad quería. Explotar, hasta que el mundo se parase.

-Me encantas, adoro estar contigo. Pero si no tengo claro lo que siento, acabaré jodiendote. Lo hago constantemente y no podré perdonármelo si sigo haciéndolo -manifestó a sabiendo de que era lo mejor. Que aún si estar con Philip le había proporcionado una paz y alegría que hacía mucho que no sentía. Sabía que no podía seguir de la misma forma, ya que acababa dañando a su fiel compañero.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que siga yo si no es contigo? Lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte ya como para que haga borrón y cuenta nueva. Incluso si quisiese hacer como que no ha pasado, sería engañarme a mi mismo.

La puerta se abrió y uno de los jugadores se asomó avisando.

-El descanso se ha acabado.

Tom afirmo con su cabeza. Deposito una de sus manos en la nuca de Philip y estrecho su pelo.

-Hablaremos de esto después de ganar el partido -le envió una sonrisa sincera y se encaminó saliendo por la puerta.

Philip vio como cojeaba un poco y apretó sus nudillos.

En esa estancia solo y con tan solo un pensamiento en mente, juro que se volvería mucho más fuerte, que pelearía hasta el final y que por nada del mundo dejaría que Tom llegase a abandonar el fútbol.

Al volver al estadio los gritos ya estaban presentes. Todos los que estaban en las gradas, gritaban y animaban a sus equipos. La primera parte a pesar de acabar con la clara ventaja hacia uno de ellos había sido reñida y esperaban que la segunda parte lo fuese aún más.

Antes del pitido inicial, el equipo de Tom se agrupo creando un circulo en el que todos se juntaron dándose apoyo.

-Empezamos en desventaja. No nos queda otra que atacar y atacar. Es arriesgado pero jugaremos adelantándonos -hablo Tom decidido.

-Pero dejaremos la defensa floja. Si todos jugamos en ataque dejaremos al portero solo -le recrimino Lenders.

-Eso ya lo sé. En ese caso Ed – le echo una mirada furtiva - ¿Podrás hacerlo?

El chico de cabello más largo asintió serio y con determinación.

-Dejádmelo a mí. ¡No dejaré que metan ningún otro gol!

El arbitro les indico que tomasen sus posiciones y todos se adentraron en el campo.

Podía palparse la tensión de todos, en especial Philip, en sus adentros hacía ya rato que tenía el estómago revuelto y un nudo en la garganta. Le preocupaba el estado de Tom por sobretodas las cosas.

Echo un último vistazo hacía él antes de que sonase el pitido que anunciaba el comienzo de la segunda parte.

Los delanteros contrarios hicieron presión de inmediato pero Mark que tenía el balón logro pasarlos con una majestuosa jugada.

-¡Hacía la portería Callahan!

El aludido corrió y acepto el balón que le paso su compañero. No había tiempo para ponerse a meditar, ni siquiera pensar en que debía hacer. Solo ganar, por Tom, por el equipo, por si mismo. Ya le daba igual lo que tuviese que hacer para conseguirlo, pero iban a ganar como fuese.

En su veloz carrera hizo caer a un jugador del equipo contrario, pero por suerte el árbitro no pito ninguna falta.

-¡Pasala Philip! -chillaron casi al unisono dos de sus compañero entre ellos Tom que habían conseguido desmarcarse.

Philip inmerso en su mundo les ignoro y chuto el balón, no sin antes volver a enfrentarse a uno de los contrarios. El balón pasó por encima y el grito del gol inundó el campo,

El público se puso como loco. Sus compañeros fueron hacía él y lo abrazaron.

-Por muy poco tío. Ha sido un gol muy bonito -dijo Julian con una sonrisa.

Tom le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-No juegas solo. Fijate a quien tienes al lado -no era un reproche ni le estaba regañando, aún así Philip no pudo evitar saltar ante el comentario.

-La cuestión es ganar ¿no?

-No a costa de que te expulsen -sentenció Tom serio -Somos un equipo. El juego sucio nunca ha sido nuestra forma de ganar.

Philip desvió la mirada y se retiró. Lenders se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Se ha picado? Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan rabioso. Parece un lobo solitario y hambriento. Admito que me gusta.

Tom no dijo nada y al observarle de lejos se planteó si había hecho bien en decirle todo aquello de su decisión de retirarse si no ganaban. Inconscientemente le había puesto un peso muy grande encima.

Suspiro por lo bajo. Su pierna empezaba a dolerle de verdad.

El partido iba transcurriendo con normalidad, los minutos iban pasando y el equipo de Tom todavía seguía en desventaja.

Al cabo de 10 minutos más esta vez fue Lenders quien marco un fulminante gol que hizo que todos se quedasen pasmados ante tu formidable fuerza. Como la de un león.

-¡Solo dos goles más! -grito -¡Los dos goles que nos llevarán a la victoria!

Cada vez y como se esperaba de un partido de semifinales iban presionando más y más. El árbitro estaba más atento e iba sacando alguna de otro falta, poniendo los nervios de ambos a flor de piel.

Cuando Philip volvió a adentrarse solo para marcar repitió su error haciendo caer a un jugador, y esta vez le sacaron una tarjeta amarilla.

-Tranquilo -varios de su equipo intentaron apaciguar su ánimo.

-¿Vas a seguir a tu bola? -la voz seca de Tom hizo eco en la cabeza de Philip.

Lo sabía, haciendo ese tipo de jugadas egoístas se exponía pero los minutos pasaban y él…

-¡Deja de jugar de esa manera o tendré que sacarte!

¿Una amenaza? Los ojos de Tom le miraban fijamente sin una pizca de duda. Hablaba en serio. ¿Le sacaría? ¿Se atrevería?

-¡Tom! ¿Qué dices? No podemos permitírnoslo. Si sacásemos a Philip en este momento no nos daría tiempo a remontar.

-El capitán soy yo.

Philip apretó sus puños y no abrió la boca.

Después de aquella pequeña discusión los intentos de fuga egoísta de Philip disminuyeron pero en su interior seguía bullendo algo imposible de controlar.

Esta vez fue Julian quien consiguió adelantarse y tirar a portería fallando. Tom recuperó el balón. Enseguida se vio envuelto contra tres del equipo contrario que impedían que pasase. Estaba demasiado marcado como para lanzar a portería pero también para pasarle la pelota limpiamente a alguno de su equipo.

La pierna seguía doliendo pero parecía que al estar en caliente no era tan doloroso. Retrocedió chocando con un jugador y al tratar de que los contrarios no le robasen el balón hizo varios movimientos rápidos, de los cuales más adelante se arrepentiría. Chuto a portería con todas sus fuerzas y el balón entró.

-¡Síii! -chillaron corriendo hacía él.

-¡Capitán eres el mejor!

Le felicitaron entre risas.

-¡Podemos ganar!

Tom asintió.

-Este empaste les debe haber dolido -al querer volver a poner su pie firme se dio cuenta de que no le estaba respondiendo como quería.

Se tambaleo.

-¡¿Tom?! -Julian le cogió apoyándole en su cuerpo -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Todos cambiaron de repente su expresión de alegría por una descolocada y seria.

Tom se puso pálido.

Philip que estaba a escasos centímetros de él y que había dudado en tomar contacto por lo que había pasado anteriormente no dudo en acercarse desesperado hacía él al darse cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-¡Llamad al médico! -grito dando pequeños golpes en la cara de Tom -¡¿Tom?! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡TOM! -el castaño perdió la consciencia helando la sangre de Philip.

Todos se quedaron paralizados. El árbitro y los jugadores contrarios se acercaron, y enseguida se acerco el equipo sanitario con una camilla.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? -pregunto Lenders en alto.

El médico les indico que se apartasen y dejasen espacio para trabajar. A Philip tuvieron que apartarlo a la fuerza ya que se negaba a dejar a Tom.

-Es por la pierna. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! No debería haber dejado que jugase en su estado. No debería haber dejado que se esforzase...Si yo hubiese...si hubiese dejado que todo lo hiciese yo...ahora él no…. -Philip se echo al suelo abatido.

Varios jugadores se le acercaron.

-No es tu culpa.

-Tom es el capitán, Sabe perfectamente cual es su deber. Por mucho que tú le dijeses, ¿Te crees que hubiese servido de algo?

Philip se giro hacía Lenders y le envió una mirada dura.

-Déjale Mark, no es el momento.

Habían subido a Tom a una camilla y lo estaban llevando a la enfermería. El árbitro había parado el partido hasta que los ánimos se calmasen, dejando unos minutos de descanso.

-Justo ahora que íbamos remontando…-dijo Julian.

-¡Qué le den al partido! -Philip se levanto y se fue directo hacía la enfermería.

Se maldecía una y mil veces. Tom había llegado al punto de colapsar. ¿Por cuanto dolor había estado pasando para llegar a ese extremo? ¿Cuanto había tenido que aguantar y sufrir para seguir el ritmo el partido? Si algo le llegaba a pasar no iba a perdonarselo jamás.

Trago saliva y corrió como si su vida dependiese de lo rápido que llegaba. Quería verlo, verlo y comprobar que estaba bien, que solo había sido un simple desmayo. Ya todo daba igual. El partido, los goles anotados, si perdían o no, daba lo mismo, si Tom no estaba allí, de pie , sonriendo a su lado, sano y salvo.

Paro en seco al llegar a escasos metros que lo separaban de la puerta de la enfermería. Era un pasillo amplio en el que había varias sillas contra la pared. Un chico alto de cabello oscuro estaba delante de la puerta.

-Atom…

Cuando el aludido se giró Philip lo corroboro. Sí, no había duda. Era él.

-¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?


End file.
